Paranoia
by Reading Between Straight Lines
Summary: A strange girl. A shady figure from afar. Who is she? Why is she watching me? Rated T for future chapters.
1. Prologue: Watching and Waiting

**A/N: Hello FF writers and readers! As you guys can see, I wrote a new fanfic. I got the idea from reading too much Gravity Falls fanfiction and watching the episode _Dreamscaperers_ too many times. Enjoy the prologue.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Elsword. KOG does.**

* * *

**Prologue: Watching and Waiting**

* * *

A girl around the young age of eighteen surveyed her surroundings. Her silky purple hair illuminated by pale moonlight. Her axe-staff glinting. A small smile crept its way to her lips. Ruben was darker than usual. No one would see her coming. She carefully scaled a tree, a huge tree, and looked at the sleepy town. No one really knew anything about her. All they know about her is that she is the watcher. Who was she watching? No one was sure. She was waiting. Waiting for a new target. When she could find none, she decided to go down and peer at the windows. It was midnight anyway. Nearly everyone is asleep.

She gently walked down the village. She was careful not to make a single sound. She'd look at every single window and watch the people inside. No one really caught her interest. At least, no one did until she passed by an inn. There was nothing special about it. It was old and the windows were cracked and dirty. It was an eyesore. She peered inside. There was a group of seven people sleeping. Her eyes widened when she saw weapons scattered across the floor. She grinned. They were warriors. Soldiers, fighters and saviors. They were **_perfect_ **for her game. Her game was very easy to play. She'd watch them, make them paranoid and see how long will they last before they become insane. They were warriors; surely, they will last long. They might even try to find her. To try to stop her. Grabbing her axe-staff, she muttered what may seem like gibberish to average people. Almost immediately, odd, mixed up letters were engraved at the floor.

It read as:

**VKH LV ZDWFKLQJ **

Shooting one last glance at the group, she disappeared.

* * *

**A/N: Oh so yeah. Finally done with the awfully short prologue. Believe me, I want to post longer chapters but this was what I managed to make. . 3. For those who want to solve the message solve it by using the three letters back thing. Good luck. So remember to R&R! Constructive criticism is accepted. **

**RBSL**


	2. Chapter 1: The Odd Feeling One Can't

**A/N: Hello again Citizens of FF! Here I am to present to you the first chapter of Paranoia! I apologize for having to make you guys wait for a month. I was buried with too much schoolwork and writers block. Expect a crack fic with extremely wrong spelling later on to cure it.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Odd Feeling One Can't Simply Shake Off **

* * *

A silver-haired Nasod gently rose up from an old and rickety bed. She untangled herself from the dark grey sheets, muttering on how it ruined her silvery locks and clashed on her black and neon pink suit. It was early in the morning so her teammates were still asleep. She expected them to wake up at 9:17 AM. After all, they really seemed to be totally worn out yesterday. After standing up for few minutes, she decided to make them breakfast. Her cooking isn't that bad anymore, or at least Rena said so. But still, Rena is very kind and was probably just saying that to not hurt her feelings. After a few more minutes of thinking, she decided to clean the rooms and just let Rena do the cooking.

She opened a dusty cabinet and reached for a broom and dustpan. She cleaned the room with an air of casual elegance, tainted with a pinch of arrogance. She continued cleaning, or at least she did until she saw odd, mixed-up letters engraved on the floor:

**VKH LV ZDWFKLQJ **

_"What? This doesn't even make any sense! Unless. Unless. Unless it's a cryptogram! It has to be one! But, which cipher to use? Maybe I'll start with the Caesar cipher. It's one of the most common ones I've encountered." _She thought. She gently analyzed the message, only to be startled by what it meant. _"She is watching? Who is 'She'? Is this some joke by Elesis? No. It can't be her. The message has tinges of magical residue in it. Aside from that, Elesis isn't a person for decoding messages. I highly doubt that she even know what the Caesar cipher is... So, who is 'She'?" _The more she pondered on the situation, the odd feeling she can't shake off was getting stronger.

She looked at the window. Wait, didn't she see a pair of glowing purple eyes an hour ago? Didn't she notice a shady figure staring at her when she peered outside for her morning view? Didn't the figure have purple eyes?

_"Eve, calm down. You're just being paranoid." _Eve thought. However, she can't shake off the feeling of being watched.

...

Somewhere, in the cold and empty void, a girl with purple eyes grinned. Someone finally noticed her. The game finally begins. _"This just becomes better and better."_

_**BRXU UHDOLWB LV D JDPH WR PH. DQG L OLNH JDPHV….** __  
_

* * *

**A/N: I apologize for another short chapter. I'll make a longer one next time. Don't forget to leave a review! Constructive criticism is accepted and appreciated. And remember! Three letters back.**

**RBSL**


End file.
